Crónicas de la Casa de la Luna: Inutaisho
by AbyssTales
Summary: Estos son los momentos que marcaron la vida de Inutaisho, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. La persona detrás de la leyenda, porque antes de que hubiera Inu no Taisho, existió Touga.
1. Prólogo

Bienvenidos! Esta es mi primera historia, por lo que si algo está mal escrito, es incoherente o algo por el estilo no dudéis en avisar; seguiré la historia tan solo si os interesa (eso es un empujoncito para que mandéis un review, sí, ¿a que soy sutil?).

* * *

><p>Con la primera luz de la mañana, los primeros tímidos rayos de luz abren un camino entre las sombras acariciando lánguidamente las tierras a sus pies.<p>

Allí, en el verde valle entre los picos de las montañas del oeste, al atravesar la cúpula que, invisible, protege a sus habitantes y los oculta a la vista de todos los extranjeros, se alza una edificación blanca como el marfil que brilla fulgurante al rozarla el amanecer.

Hermosas formas, mansiones y jardines dan vueltas en torno a una figura central; más hermosa que ninguna y la señora de todas se alza el Palacio, de formas delicadas y elegantes, su enhiesta figura refulge en magentas, naranjas y dorados cuando el sol toca sus altas torres, esa nívea belleza esconde en aparente fragilidad su verdadera fuerza que pulsa como un latido que se extiende entre las sombras.

El lugar donde nadie puede entrar, _salvo que ya sepa dónde está_.

Hogar de Reyes, de Señores Inmortales, de Leyendas, Mitos

La Casa de la Luna

Muchas historias se han contado del prestigioso Inu no Taisho, Señor entre Señores, el Que Da la Vida, el Destructor, Héroe y Asesino, Maestro de So'unga, Defensor de la Paz, el Justo, el Valiente, el Audaz, Maestro del Arte, Señor de la Guerra..., muchos títulos, muchos sonetos se han cantado honrando a este youkai; ni siquiera sus peligrosas desviaciones del protocolo de la época fueron suficientes para ensuciar la imagen de este imponente casi-Dios.

Pero no todo lo que se cuenta es cierto, y con el tiempo, se extendieron exageraciones hechas por los bardos que cantaban sus hazañas y la persona tras la leyenda se fue perdiendo hasta desaparecer.

Buscar la verdad es algo casi imposible, separar los hechos de la ficción para exponer la humanidad de una figura endiosada parece solo un sueño inalcanzable, porque a pesar de que la memoria de los youkais alcanza lejos, ninguno se presta a compartir la información y aquellos que lo hacen no lo conocieron de primera mano, si es que alguien le llegó a conocer en realidad.

Estos son los momentos que marcaron la vida de Inutaisho, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. La persona detrás de la leyenda, porque antes de que hubiera Inu no Taisho, existió Touga. 


	2. Capítulo 1: El despertar de una leyenda

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡hay más de los que esperaba! Ahora viene un poco historia para ambientar el fic, pero enseguida se anima la cosa, no os preocupéis; si alguna cosa no os queda clara, no dudéis en preguntar. Adjunto un glosario al final, para los términos en japonés que crea necesitan explicación.

Ah, y, ¿qué termino preferís, Taiyoukai o Daiyoukai?

**-yukiloba:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, me anima mucho saber que hay gente a la que le gusta esta historia.

**-Keiian:** Muchas gracias a tí también por el review. Intentaré poner menos mayúsculas, si ves algo más que quieras cambiar no dudes en avísame; siempre hay espacio para mejorar.

**-yoko-zuki10:** Espero que te siga gustando, aunque comenzará un poco lento. Muchas gracias por tu review y me alegro muchísimo de contar con tu apoyo.

PS: Siempre se me olvida el Disclaimer; el manga de Inuyasha y el de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas, yo tan solo los pido prestados, el fic sin embargo sí es mío, así como todos aquellos personajes que no reconozcáis de estos dos mangas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: El despertar de una leyenda<p>

Extracto de crónicas de las especies

Los youkai, también llamados demonios, apariciones y monstruos son la especie más diversa sobre la superficie de la Tierra. Hay miles de subespecies dentro de los youkai, que van desde aquellos que encarnan los elementos; como las koorimes (conocidas en el folklore humano como yuki onnas), sus hermanas del agua (sirenas), los de fuego, vacío, etc.; hasta los que tienen los instintos desarrollados de los predadores (o presas) que pueden tomar forma del animal que da nombre a su raza como los inuyokai, los kitsune y los tanuki entre otros. También existen otros, que carecen de forma "humana" aunque historiadores youkais discuten este término puesto que antes de que la humanidad evolucionara desde el mono, los demonios ya tomaban esa forma.

La mayor parte de los youkai considera a la humanidad como seres inferiores, no solo por la vasta diferencia de poder entre ellos, si no porque al vivir tan poco tiempo, esta raza inmortal los considera poco menos que niños; una peste que al temerles pretende cazarles y que tiene tanta importancia como los insectos que pisan, meros animales.

Quizás, el hecho mismo de haber estado presentes en la evolución humana siendo los youkai seres más o menos inmutables ha ayudado a la hora de clasificar la especie; se considera a los humanos monos levemente más desarrollados. El comportamiento definitivamente patético de la mayor parte de la humanidad al encontrarse con demonios no colabora para mejorar la opinión que la sociedad youkai tiene de los ningen.

Muchos de ellos han desarrollado una estrategia de evasión, se arropan en ilusiones que los humanos no pueden romper y no mantienen relaciones con el "otro lado". Otros, víctimas de los humanos por la ley de que el miedo engendra odio, pretenden eliminarlos. Para unos pocos destruirlos es deporte. La mayor parte les ignoran.

Aquellos capaces de tomar forma humanoide no tienen características físicas claras que les definan de una nacionalidad o de otra (desde el punto de vista de los humanos) y por ello, una vez escondidos sus atributos más demoniacos, pueden encajar en todas los territorios sin ser señalados como extranjeros.

La gran mayoría de los youkais necesitan tener un nakama, lo que podríamos definir como el conjunto de individuos tan cercanos entre sí como una familia sin que sea necesario que compartan vínculos de sangre, unidos con lazos que no son solo sentimentales (personas con habilidades paranormales serán capaces de descubrir un vínculo de youki, una red de poder entre ellos entrelazada fuertemente, que actúa en sí misma como protección y para comunicar mensajes básicos, como por ejemplo, peligro, entre ellos); un individuo de un nakama hará todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a otro de sus miembros, por lo que taijiyas tienen prohibido atacar nakamas salvo que los individuos sean muy débiles incluso unidos y tras previo estudio y aprobación del jefe de su comunidad, lo que ha ocurrido apenas un par de veces en la historia.

Los youkais del segundo tipo, tienen otro yo, una bestia compuesta por su instinto que es increíblemente fuerte y primaria.

Es por eso que son especialmente peligrosos y conforman el rango superior de youkais, la casta real y noble; las cuatro Casas que lideran cada uno de los cuatro cuadrantes se distinguen por su punto cardinal; esto es, la Casa del Este, Oeste, Norte y Sur.

A los individuos nacidos en las familias dirigentes que cumplan los requisitos necesarios para poder ser dados este nombre, se les denomina Taiyoukais; los mejores de entre los mejores.

Entre los mamíferos, no hay raza más poderosa, feroz o leal que los Inuyokai; de ellos es la Casa reinante del Oeste, la Casa de la Luna.

Por eso, cuando a los pocos siglos de la Guerra y la firma del tratado de paz, el Señor de la Casa de la Luna tomó como compañera a la segunda hija de una familia de distinguido apellido y llegó a los oídos de todos que al imponente poder de los reales, única familia capaz de dominar el Arte tras la Gran Purga y poseedores de un veneno capaz de corroer cualquier material sin problemas, se le uniría el poder de la resurrección y la copia de habilidades, la excitación del Pueblo se mezcló con la preocupación de las clases altas de los otros territorios; la unión de tan poderosas familias formalizada con el nacimiento de un heredero podía considerarse peligrosa para el equilibrio de poder entre las Cuatro Casas.

Tras el tratado de paz, la situación era frágil (...), si la progenie de los Señores del Oeste se consideraba indigna en el Ritual del Cambio de Siglo (...), la situación degeneraría en una guerra civil (...), que acabaría por desencadenar el comienzo de otra Gran Guerra.

* * *

><p>La noche cae, en la penumbra, los suaves murmullos de los habitantes del castillo se mezclan con el sonido de la tela al deslizar sobre la piedra; ahora, incluso el más leve ruido se oye como un estruendo a los oídos de aquellos que esperan nuevas.<p>

La cámara está cerrada a todos menos a las sirvientas, que atareadas entran y salen de ella sin proveer ninguna información. Para la figura que espera en la antesala, el silencio es opresivo y su tangible tensión se expande por el lugar como la pólvora, erizando los nervios de todos aquellos que pueden sentir la quemazón en su piel como una carga que les hace dudar entre alejarse de su emisor o derrumbarse con ella.

La Señora está de parto, como ha estado desde hace menos de media hora, pero es su primero y el cachorro es terriblemente fuerte; aunque no se menciona, las posibilidades de que el parto se complique son más de las que se querrían.

De pronto, un grito rasga el aire y no hay criatura que ose obstaculizar el camino de su Señor cuando éste irrumpe en la cámara.

En la cama de ébano, reclinada, su Señora reposa observando a la pequeña criatura que mece en sus brazos, está pálida pero compuesta y la opresión del youki de su pareja disminuye hasta desaparecer.

Mientras todas las sirvientas salen, la comadrona se acerca a él.

"Es un niño mi Señor y está sano, la Señora... debe descansar. El veneno del cachorro ha dañado su vientre, no..., no podrá volver a concebir.

Él asiente y tomando asiento al lado de la nueva madre mira a su progenie, éste abre los ojos y le devuelve la mirada.

"Tendrá los ojos dorados"-dice ella, "como yo", y sonríe- "Estamos los dos bien".

Y apoyando frente contra frente se vuelven para saludar al próximo Señor de la Casa de la Luna.

Afuera, finalmente, el mundo duerme.

* * *

><p>Review y hacedme feliz...<p>

Glosario

Koorimes: Para todos aquellos que nunca han leído o visto Yu Yu Hakusho (cosa que deberían hacer... ya, y si no queréis leerlo informaros en la wiki o si lo pedís, haré un breve resumen de la serie al final del capítulo que viene), las koorimes son unas mujeres youkai de hielo que viven en lo alto de una isla y no tienen hombres puesto que les consideran responsables de todos los males del mundo. Se reproducen produciendo al llegar a una edad una niña con el mismo aspecto que ellas, tener relaciones con hombres está prohibido.

Yuki Onnas: Mujeres de la nieve, en el folklore japonés son hermosas damas que aparecen desnudas o vestidas con un kimono blanco en las montañas ante viajeros perdidos en ventiscas y tormentas de nieve y dependiendo de las leyendas o utilizan su aliento para congelarles o les hacen perderse en la ventisca hasta que mueren o atraen a los hombres hasta ellas para robarles su energía vital o irrumpen en casas para congelar a sus habitantes, etc. Un encanto, ¿verdad que sí? En un punto más positivo, si alguien les cae bien por cualquier razón, le dejan ir en paz.

Nakama: Esta palabra la usa Ichigo, el protagonista del manga Bleach, para referirse a su gente más cercana. Pero ya lo he explicado arriba...

Youki: Cuando digo youki, me refiero al poder demoníaco; el reiki será el poder espiritual propio de sacerdotisas y monjes.

El Arte: Se refiere a la magia, el _arte_ de la magia.

Y creo que ya está todo explicado...


End file.
